Crossed Paths
by Teh-Pyro-N-Bubbles
Summary: The lives of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson have crossed now that they go to high school together, what they don't know, is that family on both sides, have known each other for years, through friendship, hatred and death. X-men/Glee crossover
1. Prologue

Author Note: Okay so I am starting a new story. With Glee starting back up, I have more idea's. I know it is another crossover but I just love them so much! I hope you enjoy. Please please please review. It pushes me to update more!

* * *

Prologue- Beginnings and Endings

Elizabeth LeBeau sat with her family in New Orleans, Louisiana during the night. She has been so unsure about what to do with her current situation. She knew her family would be upset, they liked things a certain way, and she was supposed to marry the man her father had picked for her. Instead, during her time in college, she had met someone else and fallen in love with him. Elizabeth knew if anyone would understand it would be her older brother, after all he had married outside the family, for love. He was probably the only one who would though.

Her family was far from normal to say the least. Lizzy had realized that at an early age when everyone got up at three in the afternoon to begin their lessons for the day. their nights were their days and their days were their nights. It was like that since she was five, and it had taken a lot of convincing to let her go off to get a higher education, thus leaving the world she knew so well behind. She was far from forgetting what she learned. It was all the way of the family, her family, and nobody could touch them because of who they were. There was always a way out. She knew that would come up, when she made the announcement, but she didn't want out.

As she listened to her father go on and on about the family business she let out a yawn and glanced at her brothers, the oldest sat next to their father, while the second sat in between him and herself. It had been quite a few years since the younger of the two had returned to Louisiana after his banishment, married and with a son. She remembered when she first saw the child in her brothers arms, a miniature version of himself, only with green eyes. When she saw the mother, she knew that was where he had gotten them from.

The room finally went silent and Lizzy looked around, now pulled from her thoughts. She looked across the table to the man only a year or so older than her, the one she was to marry. With a deep breathe she stood up and put her hands on the table. "Petite, y' need t' say something" her father asked, everyones eyes on her now.

"I'm not marryin' 'im." she said firmly. Her accent lightened but not gone. "I met someone and he's asked me t' marry 'im"

"An' I hope y' said non Lizzy" her father said firmly.

"Actually, I said oui." She returned back looking him straight in the eyes. "I love him Papa, and he loves me."

The older man rubbed his face with his hand, feeling a headache forming as his daughter spoke. He had a feeling something like this would happen when he allowed her to leave the estate. He also knew that if he didn't agree to it, he would lose her like he had lost his son for several years. "What's his name..." he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Burt Hummel"

Eight years later, the LeBeau family attended her funeral, with her husband and son. The small boy at Burt's side stood confused as to what was going on, and why his mother wasn't around anymore. A girl, not older then him with a white streak in her hair and red eyes walked up to him, and took his hand without a word. They had lost somebody special to them, a mother to one, and an aunt to the other.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Eric Anderson was a strict man but fair man in his eyes. He treated his children the way his father treated him. With three son's and a daughter of his own, he knew what being a father was like now, even a grandfather. All his children were successful in multiple fields, his eldest son was a Doctor, his second a Lawyer, his youngest was making his way as a genetics scientist. His daughter he would rarely speak about, it was something that had been forbidden for a couple years now, and he sneered at the thought of the man who had stolen his little girl away.

What he had not been expecting was that after six years of no contact that she would call him up, at the suggestion of her husband. Nicola Anderson had wanted her father to meet her family, and he had accepted. Now with his three sons at his home, they waited for her. It was hard to tell from the look at the Anderson men's faces, but they were quite happy to have her returning. Not a single one of them would say this though.

When the knock on the door came all four of them rose to their feet, but the oldest of them motioned for the others to sit as he walked to the door. As he opened it, he found his daughter standing there with a five year old at her side and a two year old on her hip. Behind her a blond man walked up and immediately took the five year old into his arms.

"Father." Nicola greeted him with a small smile.

"Come in." Eric opened the door wider. The family of four walked in and were greeted by the other three men in the family.

"Ma! all of 'em are dressed funny" the five year old said wrinkling his nose. "Oy don't ever wanna wear the stiff ole suits theyre wearing."

"Hayden, remember what I said about thinking before you speak." Nicola smiled slightly. Her husband chuckled a bit shaking his head at his son. "He's a lot like his father." she explained sitting down. "This little one is Kane. He a little shy but he will warm up to you."

"Where have you been?" Jordan, the oldest son, asked his baby sister.

"Australia. Its where John live, and its become home to all of us. We are actually in the states to visit some of John's old friends."

Micheal Anderson, the middle son looked at the boys. "I have a son now." he told her. "His names Cooper, he's just turned five."

"That's how old oy am!" Hayden suddenly shouted. "Pa, oy'm five too royte?"

"Aye ya are little man" John responded.

"We want you to move back here to Ohio." Devin Anderson blurted out. The youngest of the three had seen the fights that broke out between his sister over the man sitting in front of them. " All of you are beating around the topic. I don't have time for that, I have to get back to New York."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back. I left for a reason and I have no intention on coming back. I have a family and my own life now."

"Then we don't want you here" Micheal stated. "We were here before you ran off with your hobo husband."

John remained still as the argument went on and stood. "Oy'm going to wait with the boys in the car luv."

"I'll be out in a moment John." Nicola waited for them to leave before turning to her Father and brothers. "So you all feel this way? I am not leaving John. I am not coming back to fake happiness and where money means everything. I am happy. I wish you could see that." As she stands and faces them. "I don't want this to become a fight. John was the one to encourage me to do this! He said family was more important than anything money could buy. To me..he is more of a man then any of you will ever be. And I hope your children realize that before its too late." Nicola turns to leave.

"Nicola, you walk out again and you will not be welcome back" Eric told her.

"Fine."

Only two years later, the Anderson's would receive a phone call about the death of Nicola Allerdyce due to childbirth. All of them attended the funeral, none of them spoke. The loss was hard on her son's and husband, while her nephew understood nothing. The seven year old stood between his mother and father, looking at John, Hayden and Kane across from them. He had never met his aunt, but knew that his father was upset, and he had never seen him that way before.

* * *

AN: Okay so if this confused everyone sorry! Okay..so basically Nicola passed away before Elizabeth, but the way I wrote it, it just came out in that order. I hinted at a lot of stuff but here is a list of family for them. I wanted to make things clear. I will give ages in the next chapter!

Elizabeth:

Jean Luc LeBeau- Father

Henri LeBeau- Oldest Brother

Remy LeBeau- Older brother(A.k.a Gambit)

Luc LeBeau- Nephew

Desiree LeBeau- Niece

Anna Marie- Sister-in-law (A.k.a Rogue)

Burt Hummel- Husband

Kurt Hummel- Son

Nicola-

Eric Anderson- Father

Jordan Anderson- Oldest brother

Micheal Anderson- 2nd oldest brother

Devin Anderson- 3rd oldest brother

Cooper Anderson- Nephew

Blaine Anderson- Nephew

St. John Allerdyce- Husband (A.k.a Pyro)

Hayden Allerdyce- Son

Kane Allerdyce- Son

Isaac "Izzy" Allerdyce- Son


	2. Chapter 1

AN: So with my mind going crazy and the fact I have to miss Glee tonight. I am going to go ahead and post another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Remember reviews are love!

* * *

Chapter 1: Nobody Messes with a Hummel or a LeBeau

Mckinley High School was known for many things, the most positive being their National Cheerleading squad, but to the students at went there, they knew more than anybody what went on. The Glee club was the one of the lowest clubs at the school, even though cheerleaders and jocks at joined. The past year had been hell for a lot of them, break-ups and make-ups, a baby born, new relationships. It wasn't uncommon for any of of this to occur and even reoccur in the New Directions. Teachers seemed oblivious as to what took place in the hallways at the school.

The bullying was a big problem for students, especially those in the Glee club. Locker slams were popular, but slushee's were what was the most common. For one Kurt Hummel, he knew the bullying better than most. One in particular seemed to make it a day to day hobby of his to make sure Kurt was miserable. It was working to, each day slowly brought the boy down even further. The only thing to ever bring his back, was Glee club, but even then it was only a little.

It wasn't until he went to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers that he found what he needed. Courage. It was in the form of their lead singer, Blaine Anderson who he had sat down with and spoke to about his problem, Dave Karofsky. After that, he confronted his bully, only to find out the real reason. He hadn't told anybody, nobody but Blaine. He was speaking to the singer more than he was speaking to his friends at school. Kurt had kept the bullying from his father, he knew that it would upset him and his heart didn't need that.

SLAM.

Kurt felt the impact and shut his eyes. He heard a voice but not the words, not until he head "Tell anybody and I will kill you" Kurts heart beat quicker and he froze in his spot. He knew deep down, that this threat could easily become real. What brought him back rather quickly was the silence in the hallway. As he looked over he saw Karofsky holding his nose and a girl standing near him angrily. As he got a better look at her his eyes widened. Her auburn hair with white bangs were very distinctive, she was short and lean, not standing any taller than five foot three.

"Ah know ya didn' jus' say what ah think ya said t'him." She said, her accent very thick with a southern twang, more Cajun than anything. "Cuz ya will end up wit' m're din' jus' a broken nose if y' did." the girl crossed her arms over her chest. Kurt moved to the girl quickly and pulled her into an empty classroom without a word to her. She looked at him clearly upset at what she had just witnessed. "What he did was not okay Kurt. Dat was wrong and ya coulda been vereh hurt! Does y' Papa know? Does dat boy jus' t'ink he can push y' aroun'!?"

"Please just...stop." Kurt finally said. "I admit it escalated a lot today. But its under control, well it was until you decided to break his nose!" Holding the bridge of his nose he took a deep breathe. "What are you doing here Angel?

"Ah am far from an Angel, and ya da onleh one t' even call meh dat" She paused. "Papa wanted someone to check on y' and Uncle Burt, so instead of dim sendin' Lapin or Uncle Henri, ah convinced dim t' send meh, since ah'm da least likely t' hurt someone...which turned out completely pointless since dat punk was messin wit' y'"

"I don't condone violence D."

"Ah know, and ah was da same way until ah was nearly killed Kurt. Ah don't lahke fightin' ah don' do it f'r fun, unless its against da Summers gal at school." She sighed and then hugged him, Kurt returned the hug immediately. "Ah missed ya so much."

"Do not cry on this coat Desiree Marie." Kurt said with a playfulness to his voice.

"Yeah ah know, its Alexander McQueen, remember ah got it for ya." Desiree laughed a bit.

"Legally I hope."

"When have ah done anythin' legally."

"Desiree!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X

Dalton Academy after hours was for the most part calm in the main campus building. The dorm area's were filled with those who boarded at the school. The only ones missing were those in the Warblers who remained in the choir room for practice. The acappella group had been preparing for their up and coming sectionals competition for the past week, still picking songs that best suited them.

As Wesley Montgomery was about to call order to the room the doors swung open revealing a tall blond young man who didn't even acknowledge the counsel members behind him as he stood looking for a certain person. "Well, oy was bloody sure he would be here." the Australian said scratching his head.

"Maybe we can help if you tell us who it is." David Thompson said calmly, a hand on Wes' shoulder keeping him from moving. Thad, the third member of counsel, shook his head at the sight, he knew Wes hated being interrupted and both boys, especially David knew that.

"Oh! his names Blaine! He doesn't know oy'm here, Frodo has been tryin' to avoid me for the past few days, oy don't understand why, but.."

"Who are you?" Wes asked.

"Izzy Allerdyce! Oy'm Blaine's cousin."

"I was hoping you wouldn't find me until the weekend." Blaine said walking in. "Sorry I'm late, I will explain later." He said looking straight at his three friends. the sophomore looked at his cousin and shook his head. "Can he stay..because if I know him if you tell him he can't he will stand outside singing off key to Disney songs."

"Are you a part of another show choir?" Thad questioned.

"Naw mate oy graduated last year, was a part of a group called the Siryns in New York. Ya heard of 'em?" Izzy asked.

"They came in second at Nationals last year." David said in shock, "And you were apart of it?"

"Aye! Moy best sheila is the lead singer, she woulda come to say hey but she had to head over to Lima to see her cousin. He's in that group New Directions or somethin'." Izzy explained. "Doll has to take care of some business but oy decided to come see ya, and thank ya for takin' care of Frodo."

"Don't call me that."

"He stubborn and doesn't loyke people to look after him. But we can chat later." He stated and dropped down onto a couch. "On with practice, this should be interestin'."

The rest of the Warbler practice went without any problems and after the member started filing out, Wes and David remained behind with Blaine and Izzy. The cousin's sat on the couch speaking to each other quietly, the banter gone from earlier and the Australian looking rather serious. "Is everything okay?" Wes questioned worriedly. Izzy glanced up and gave him a reassuring smile. "Why don't we go get some coffee."

"No! If you give an Allerdyce coffee that's the end of everything." Blaine said with a laugh. "At least if I remember anything from the last time it was given to Izzy he nearly burned down the house."

"Good thing pa controls fire aye?" Izzy grinned. "Oy can't have coffee, its been banned but oy am allowed to have tea...Doll said Black Tea is good, and oy trust her, so let's go have a chat, oy wanna know all about Blaine's best friends." Izzy glanced at the boy. "We'll continue later? No need to be down the entire toyme."

Blaine gave a smile. He was glad that his cousin had stopped by. He knew that if one was there, the others were not far to follow. The only thing that concerned him was that if his Uncle John had a confrontation with his father, it would not end well. Blaine knew that his Aunt had passed away before he was born, during a difficult birth with Izzy, who was two years older than him. He had never met her, but from what his Uncles had told him, and what he had heard from his cousins Hayden and Kane, she had been a wonderful woman. Sometimes he had wished he was born into their family, maybe then things would have been better for him.

The soloist had learned a lot from the family he rarely got to see. He had learned that being different was not a bad thing unless you made it that way. That being true to yourself was the best thing for a person. They understood Blaine, and he wished that his father would. It was something he would always hope for, but he knew it was a long shot. Now with Izzy in town, it would be interesting to say the least. His father detested the Allerdyce family, blamed them for losing his sister, he had banned both his boys from seeing them and it never failed that the Allerdyce men would make contact with Blaine in some way. St. John had made sure Blaine knew he was always there if he needed him.

* * *

An: That is the end of chapter one. If all goes well I may be able to get the second out tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed.

I may end up going to weekend updates after awhile, as I have a full time job during the week, luckily I do have weekends off, so that is a huge plus. Let me know what ya'll think!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: So, here is the next chapter, its a bit longer than the other ones. I hope you enjoy. I got notification that I have a few followers. I haven't received any reviews yet, however with everything swimming in my head I am gonna keep on going. Let me know what you guys think though! It would be greatly appreciated.

Also I do not have a Beta, and if anyone is interested PM me.

* * *

Chapter 2- With Great power comes great responsibility

Desiree walked into the choir room arm in arm with Kurt and immediately heard a screech. "SPY" The Cajun girl looked at the girl it came from and raised her eyebrow, but remained silent still not letting go of Kurt. "Why did you bring her here! She can't be here!"

"Like ah would even think of spyin' on a group who can't make it past Regionals." Desiree said rolling her eyes. Kurt looked at her elbowing her in the side. "Sorry but its true! No offense Kurt but y' should come join da Siryns, been tryin' t' get y' dere forever."

"Desiree...filter, get one." Kurt told her.

"You are not taking Kurt!" The girl yelled. "Mr. Schue she can't be here! There is no reason for her to be, she's just spying! Trying to take our secrets."

"Rachel she's lead singer at a private school in New York who got second place last year, I doubt she needs to spy on us." A boy in a wheel chair said. "Hi, I'm Artie." He moved to Desiree holding out his hand, smiling, Desiree immediately took it.

"Bonjour, ah'm Desiree," she introduced herself with a smile. "Its nahce t' meet y', ah've heard a lot about each of ya from Kurt."

"Funny he's never mentioned you before." the first girl said. Desiree looked at Kurt, wanting to say something to the girl, but with the look her cousin was giving her she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "We need practice, so you should go."

"Rachel!" Mercedes Jones exclaimed. "You need to stop being..."

"A complete bitch!" Desiree blurted out. "Ah ain't done nuttin' t' y' Rachel Berry, so why don't ya shut ya trap stop bein' such an attention whore."

The entire room fell silent as Desiree stood there hands on her hips glaring at the brunette. "Well, somebody finally told Berry off, bravo, but really you come into our choir room and run your mouth like your hot shit, who the hell do you think you are."

"Santana, stop." Kurt spoke up.

"Oh shut it lady lips this doesn't concern you!" Santana yelled at him before a fist hit her face.

"Desiree!" Kurt yelled, "Violence, no!"

"Dude that right hook was..."

"Say another word Puckerman."

"She shouldn't be laying her hands on anybody!" Rachel exclaimed.

"And she apologizes." a new voice said standing in the door. "or she goes straight home."

"Uncle Logan dat ain't fair." Desiree snapped. "What she said..."

"Look kid if I made the god damn rules I woulda let ya keep throwin' punches at whoever the hell ya want. Ya know Summers will have a field day and since I'm keeping an eye on ya kid guess whose gonna get the blame. Now apologize, and lets go find that Aussie, I lost him somewhere on the highway."

"He's in Westerville." Desiree said. "Ah'm sorreh." She turned to Santana. "Ah shouldn' of hit y' in da face for bein' a bitch toward Kurt, ah shoulda knocked ya da fuck out for mistreatin' him" Logan cleared his throat. "Takin' back da second half, just sorry..." She said and turned around to leave.

"Guys, I'm going to have to miss out today.." Kurt told his friends. "Ice your cheek Santana, she has a mean right hook. I'm sorry."

"Your siding with her?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not siding with anybody. She's family though."

"Family?" Finn asked, after helping Santana, having been silent and watching the entire time. "I've never met her before..."

"She's my cousin. From my moms side, I don't see them very often and the only one who really kept in contact with me was Desiree. We're close okay, and..she doesn't like people messing with her family, she's not always like this and...look I just have to go. She really is sorry." Kurt said and grabbed his bag before hurrying after his cousin. "Desiree wait up!" he called out running to her. "When did you start hitting everybody."

"Ah had t' learn t' defend mehself Kurt. It starts out with names and then goes further and further until somebody ends up hurt. Ah'm not havin' dat be y'." She told him looking him in the eyes. "Ah couldn' handle it if it came down t' dat, ah can't handle nobody hurtin' ya lahke they hurt me, like they hurt Kielar and Dom and Aaron and everyone."

"Santana meant no harm, I know her and she's more talk then anything. You can't just waltz into Ohio and beat up everybody who seems the least bit threatening to me. I can take care of myself you know. I appreciate it Angel but I can't have you fighting everyone okay." Desiree crossed her arms as she listened to him speak. "They have Logan of all people tracking you? He's scolding you about violence? Please promise me no more fighting while you're here at least."

"Fahne."

"No not just fine, promise me." Kurt said.

"Ah promise" Desiree told him rolling her eyes. "Unless they put their hands on ya..then its all over." Kurt laughed linking arms with his cousin and walking toward the exit of the school. Logan followed behind knowing that it was going to take more than a promise to keep Desiree from fighting. He had trained her himself, and knew that once she knew how to defend herself, that she would not stop defending those who needed it. Out of all the kids he looked after, she was the one that would take a stand the most, because she had seen the most. Logan knew that Desiree would be the one to lead the next team to come out of Xavier's School For the Gifted. If only she could hold her temper.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Izzy sat with Blaine, Wes and David at a coffee shop and watched the three interact with each other with a small smile on his face. Last time he has seen Blaine, it had been before he transferred to the private school, and knew his cousin was having a hard time. He didn't really have too many friends after he came out, and that hurt Izzy, because he knew what Blaine was like, and deserved so much more than what he had. When Cooper had called and told his dad that Blaine had been hurt and was in the hospital, they tried to see him, but it was no surprise to any of them that Micheal had put a stop to that and they were denied.

John, Izzy's father, had sent pamphlets to the house about the boarding school secretly. He knew that if Blaine had a chance to learn to be who he was without having his father hovering over him every step of the way, that he could, and would be great. John had known what his wife's family was like from experience and though he had not been allowed contact after her passing, he knew they hadn't changed.

The youngest Allerdyce boy had pushed to make the visit to see Blaine, and when his friend had told him that she was making a trip to Ohio, he jumped on board rather quickly, only for Logan to say they had to stay together, so he took the motorcycle. He took LOGAN'S motorcycle and he knew he was going to be nearly murdered for that, but he got to see Blaine. That was what mattered to him, and seeing Logan have steam come from his ears was amusing the the Aussie.

The thought made him laugh out loud which caused the three boys at the table with him to look at him strangely. "Sorry, oy just had a funny thought, this teacher oy know has a real anger issue and he doesn't loyke me very much, and oy think oy kinda made him angry when oy took his Harley." he said.

"You stole your teachers motorcycle?" Wes asked in shock.

"Borrowed mate, borrowed. Oy'm no thief." Izzy grinned before taking a sip of his tea. "Ya know, we all got a lot in common. Loyke boarding schools! Oy attended this one in New York, oy still live there but oy go part toyme to a college. Its Xavier's School for the Gifted. Its a great school for the most part. Some of the teachers have stick up their arses but Pa said they were like that even before they were teachers."

"Isn't Xavier's school for mutants?" David questioned. "At least that is what I have always heard. Which there is nothing wrong with that, I mean there have always been people who are different, its just unique that a school just for a certain group exists. I heard a lot of good doctors and lawyers have come from that school, and some people don't even care that they are from the school."

"Its hard sometimes." Izzy said. "Oy think our school has to be protested at least once a month. But we don't just have mutants there mate. Oy'm sure ya have heard of Tony Stark? He's not a mutant, and his son isn't either, but Tommy attended the school for a couple years, not that the bloke needed it but, he still came, oy think it was more to help his friend than anything. Plus his Pa wanted him to stay outa trouble and at least get a diploma, he insulted all the public school teachers and then private schools kicked him out."

"He sounds interesting." Wes said shaking his head. "You have an interesting group of friends."

"Aye, oy've been trying to get Blainey here to go there for awhile. His Pa really hates me though. We talk on Skype sometimes and keep in touch but, Uncle Micheal knows what Xavier's is, and he doesn't loyke mutants."

"He's homophobic and anti-mutant. Its like he just tries to pick things that most people won't tolerate and go with the flow. I've met some of Izzy's friends, I think I got a visit from Kielar once. Izzy had told him I was having a bad time and he came to talk to me. He has a dad like mine, only his kicked him out . His sister outed him at school ."

"A lots happened since then though, Karla and Kie are talking again, they both live at Xavier's, and when they aren't there they stay at Stark Tower. Kie's in the Siryns. He's the one ya really gotta watch out for with the males of the group, his and his boyfriend Dominick."

"Why would you risk coming here if Blaine's father doesn't like you. You could get him into a lot of trouble, you know what he's capable of." David asked Izzy, and immediately Izzy turned to him.

"Because he's moy family, and oy am more than capable of handling Uncle Micheal if it comes to it, but oy shouldn't run into him. Oy doubt he ever even comes to see Blaine at school."

"He doesn't. And I like that Izzy's here. He adds more insanity to my life than the Warblers do. Uncle John tried to fight for me but because my aunt passed away they wouldn't, plus with his old record."

"Why does your father not like Izzy and his family." Wes asked.

"Because oy'm the reason she's gone." Izzy said looking down. "She had a difficult birth and after oy was born, she passed away."

"I'm so sorry." David said softly. Izzy just waved his hand. It was a hard subject for him to talk about and didn't like to. When he was younger his father had told him stories about his mother and his brothers would always tell him about her. He went by the name Izzy because of her, she had named him Isaac, and had always told John that she would call him Izzy for short, so starting at a young age everyone called him by it.

"So...tell us more about Doll?" Blaine said trying to change the subject, and knew that she was a subject Izzy always like to talk about. "Is she your girlfriend?" he questioned, and watched as Izzy made a face.

"No!" he cried about. "Dolls moy best friend. She's more loyke a sister to me then anything." he explained. "Its kinda a long story."

"We have time, its Friday." Blaine smiled.

"Better get another cup of coffee mate, its gonna take awhile."


End file.
